


I see you as my daughter

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert wants to adopt Liv.





	I see you as my daughter

**Author's Note:**

> To be blunt, I don’t quite understand adoption. I think it takes years to adopt? Idk if it’s different if a brother in law can adopt their sister in law?   
> And if anything is incorrect or unrealistic in this fic, I’m sorry.

Robert takes a deep breath, now suddenly anxious when Aaron finally accepts the call. 

“ what? “ 

Robert huffs out a surprised laugh by his husbands annoyed greeting. “ Charming, What a nice way to answer to your husband. “ 

“ Sorry, just been having a fight with a engine. “ Aaron apologises and he does sound sincere. 

Robert frowns, the real reason why he wanted to call Aaron now a back burner. 

“ That doesn’t sound good. “ 

Aaron laughs. “ Rob I’ve been doing scrap for 5 years now, I think I know what I’m doing. “ 

“ still doesn’t mean I can’t be worried about my husband. “ Robert snipes back with a soft smile. 

“ why did you call me anyway??” 

Oh yeh. 

“ we need to talk when you get back. “ Robert tells him, he tried to go for the normal tone but it came across as more serious and anxious. 

“ why, is everything okay? Are you okay? Is Liv okay? Is it Seb?Is mum okay? Or paddy? Is it Vic? Or Diane? Are you ill? Is it serious? You’re ill aren’t you? Rob answer me! “ 

Robert placed the phone back to his ear with a scrunched up face and blinking a few times. Aaron’s 11 frantic questions making his head start with a headache. 

“ Fucking hell Aaron, I know you get worried sometimes but that was something else. “ Robert nearly laughed. 

Aaron sighed. “ you got me worried. “ 

“ I can tell. “ Robert replied dryly. “ To assure you, everyone is fine. “ 

“ But you want to talk about something? “ 

“ yeh. “ 

“ what is it about? “ 

“ you have to wait and see. “ 

“ is it serious? “ 

“ it is and it isn’t. “ 

Aaron frowned. “ How can it be serious but not serious? “ 

“ because- it is .... “ Robert answered now feeling awkward.   
“ love you bye. “ Robert smiled and hung up. He sighed heavily and looked down at the forms starring back at him. 

Adoption forms. 

The idea came to Robert about a year ago now, Robert saw Liv as she was his daughter. They had gotten close in the past year and had developed the ‘ dad and daughter ‘ bond. Liv accidentally once called Robert dad when she passed him to go to college. They never spoke about it again but Robert had this weird feeling - like his heart just increased in size because Liv was like his little girl. But, Liv carried on accidentally calling Robert dad till it wasn’t accidental anymore, she meant it. Which was why the past few weeks Robert knew for certain he wanted to adopt Liv, but he wasn’t sure if Aaron would okay with it or even Liv. 

-/- 

Aaron came in tired leaving his muddy boots at the front door and his coat discarded on the small wooden bent in the porch.   
He is shattered and feeling dirty from the oil of the engine.   
Aaron is met with his husband in the kitchen moving from side to side cooking, the normal occurrence now. Aaron loves walking into their home like this, the house hot with the fire on, Seb either chatting along at his toys or his voice heard from upstairs. Liv’s music heard through the speaks and then there was Robert. His Robert looking fit as ever, with a kitchen towel slung on his shoulder. 

Aaron frowned. “ wheres Seb? Or Liv? “ he asked his husband walking up to him pecking him on the cheek. 

“ Seb is with Vic and Liv is with Gabby. “ Robert answered him nonchalantly. 

Aaron nodded his head whilst gulping down the cold water.   
“ What’s for tea? “ 

“ chilli. “ 

Aaron smiled. His favourite dinner. “ What did you want to talk about? “ 

“ We can discuss it during our tea or afterwards.” Robert smiled at him and kissed his lips. Aaron nodded his head again and told Robert he is heading for the shower. He isn’t too nervous now since Robert doesn’t seem anxious or looking serious. 

Aaron comes down the stairs in his joggers and wearing a t-shirt with his curls still damp. Robert has put their food onto the table and Aaron sits down beside him. 

“ What is it then? “ Aaron asks him. 

“ well it’s chilli. “ Robert answered him smirking. 

Aaron grins and gently slaps Robert’s bicep. “ The thing you wanted to talk about you donk. “ 

“ Donk really? “ Robert mocks. 

“ Rob. “ Aaron says firmly. 

Robert sighs and gently puts his fork down. “ Okay, I’ve been thinking about adoption. “ Aaron looks surprised. “ I want to adopt Liv. “ Robert tells him heavily. Robert waits approximately 4 seconds till the nerves kick in. “ It’s okay it was just a idea, just forget it I know I was stupid for thinking it - “ 

“ Robert stop rambling on. “ Aaron tells him sternly.   
“ You want to adopt Liv? “ 

Robert nods his head slowly.   
“ yeh. “ 

“ how long have you been thinking about it for? “ 

“ A year. “ 

Aaron’s eyebrows shoot up.   
“ A long time, you never told me this? “ 

“ I know, but the last few weeks I am certain about this, I see Liv as my daughter now Aaron. I love her like she is my own. “ 

Aaron’s face softened.   
“ You two are like daughter and dad. “ Aaron agreed. “ especially when she calls you dad. “ 

Robert smiled. “ I just didn’t know if you would be okay with it. “ 

Aaron frowned. “ why wouldn’t I be okay with you adopting her? “ 

Robert shrugged his shoulders.   
“ I don’t know. “ 

Aaron chuckled. “ Muppet, I’m more than fine with it Rob, your the dad she never really had. “ Aaron told him firmly yet his voice was soft like silk. 

Robert wiped away a tear.   
“ really? “ he murmured his insecurities raising. 

Aaron nodded his head.   
“ You care for her, look after her, protect her when she is down or arguing with her mates. You are like her dad Rob. “ 

“ But would Liv even want to be adopted? “ Robert asked him weakly, nearly disappointed. 

“ She would say yes, she loves you Rob. “ 

Robert chuckles. “ Now all we have to do is tell her. “ he chuckled nervously. 

“ Soft you are. “ Aaron murmured placing his lips against Robert’s. 

-:- 

Two days later Robert finally found the courage to tell Liv. All three of them were sitting in the living room and Liv looked at him confused wondering why they want to talk to her. 

Robert took a deep breath.   
“ I’m just going to say it okay? I want to adopt you, I see you as my daughter- “ 

“ Yes dad. “ Liv cried not caring she interrupted him. She jumped up from the chair and hugged the life out of Robert.   
She was crying so was Robert as Aaron watched with a soft expression on his face. “ you really want to adopt me? “ she asked quietly pulling away can’t believe it. 

“ I want in writing that I am your dad Liv. “ Robert told her. 

“ I love you so much dad. “ she smiled watery and hugged Robert again. 

“ love you too kiddo. “


End file.
